


Video Games and Making Out

by Thewonderginger



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ward Meachum - Fandom
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Fluff, ace relationship, ace relationships, bi/ace, bisexual/asexual, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/pseuds/Thewonderginger
Summary: Ward is on his third date with one of his newest friends Corey, a young art student.  She makes him play a scary video game but the evening moves on to less terrifying activities ;}





	Video Games and Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Ward OC fic. I was just in a mood and am posting this out of context. Enjoy!

Ward double checked his phone for the right room number of the apartment complex and knocked on the white door.  There was some shuffling behind it then Corey opened it one hand on top of the door the other on her hip and a knee lifted like a showgirl.

“Welcome good sir,” she quipped seductively as she wore a t-shirt and jeans, her feet clad in cartoon character socks.

“Heh, hey,” he said coming in for a hug which she returned with a giggle.  She patted his arm and moved back to let him in.

“ _Come in, come in_ ,” she said in a jewish accent, “ _to the non-smoking section_ ”.  Ward chuckled as he entered her apartment, a computer desk immediately to his left, a drawing she had been working on visible on the screen.  He followed her observing the back of the L-couch ten feet ahead of him delineating the living room on the other side.  

“You can put your shoes over here,” she pointed behind the door as she headed to the kitchen, sizzling sounds emanating from it.  He looked through frame next to the bar where she was visible facing him in from the stove on the other side.  “You want some water? Soda?”

“Water’s good,” he affirmed finishing kicking off his expensive sneakers and taking a seat at the bar stool.  He leaned forward his hands folded looking at the contents of the pan.  It was a plethora of colors, peppers and beef and it smelled good.  She came back from the water cooler with a red cup of water.  He took it from her hand making sure their fingers touched.  He saw her press her lips together as she was staring at the interaction on the cup then smirking as she met his eyes and stirring the taco meat.  “So how’s things?”

“Good, good,” he chortled.  “Just glad for a day off”.

“Aw,” she said tapping the wood spoon on the pan and heading to the cupboard behind her, “you’re such a hard worker, ya poor thing”.  She came back with a cube shaped container of spices.  “You like Cayenne”?

“Careful,” a male voice came from the hallway.  Her roommate, a tall man, though not as tall as Ward, white, light brown short hair and glasses, appeared, nicely dressed and eyeing Corey.  “She goes crazy with it.  Not great on the stomach”.

“Shut the fuck up,” she joked.  The roommate wobbled his head from side to side and she mimicked the motion, both of them trying to contain their smiles.  She giggled. “Ward this is Keith, he’s an asshole.  Keith this is Ward, he’s an asshole”.

Both men smiled, Ward standing up and shaking Keith’s hand.  “Nice to meet you”.

“Same, dude,” Keith replied.  He turned to Corey.  “Okay?” he asked holding his hands out and turning on the spot.

Corey tilted her head in admiration, lightly dusting the spice into the pan.  “I love that shirt on you.  I _love_ that shirt on _you_ !  But also I love your hair pushed back.  Its sexy when it's pushed back.  Ward,” she turned to the brunette who looked her way as she put on a small voice, “ _tell Keith his hair looks sexy pushed back_ ”.  She spooned the meat with her eyelids heavy.

“Please don’t,” Keith retorted holding his hands up in surrender to Ward.  Ward huffed out a laugh and nodded.  He gestured to the roommate's outfit.

 “Date?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded turning around and patting his pockets, looking around the apartment checking for anything he was forgetting.  “Double date night. One for me, one for her”. He nodded to Corey.

“It's a Christmas miracle,” she said turning off the stove and grabbing plates.  “You’re gonna be laaaate”!

“I know I’m going, geez,” he said, retrieving his phone from his pocket and heading towards the door.

“Don’t fuck it up,” Corey called after him.

“Jesus Christ, shut up!” he quipped.

“No seriously though have fun”.

“You too.  See ya,” Keith turned to Ward holding up a hand in a farewell and exited the apartment.  Ward returned to his seat at the bar stool and couldn’t help but laugh.  

“You two seem to get along,” he said as she placed a bottle of salsa in front of him.

“He’s a piece of shit,” she said.  “Sorry, no, he’s super awesome.  We just do the whole ‘emotions are hard so let’s insult each other instead and then we can have random moments of sincerity’ shtick.  My mom hates that i have a dude roommate”.

“Well I get why she’s concerned,” Ward replied.  “The two of you obviously can’t keep your hands off each other”.

“Ew don’t even,” she replied licking some food that got on her thumb while serving the meat into tortillas.  

 

\-------------------------

 

“I don’t want to,” Ward squealed holding the game controller to his face, hiding behind it.

“Dude you can’t progress if you don’t go,” Corey replied.

“No the door opened by itself, I don’t want to,” he whined.

“You _have_ to!”

“God, fine!”

Ward sat back up on the couch and moved his character forward in the video game which was absolutely terrifying.  Corey watched on with joyful glee as he moved the first person view through the dimly lit hallway for the fiftieth or so loop.  In the game he entered the dark restroom of the home looking around when a deep voice suddenly spoke.  

“What, who’s talking?”  His character looked around the room in the shower.  “WHO’S TALKING??”

Corey laughed at his panic.  “Dude,” she said in a small excited voice.  “Look in the sink”.

“NO!!” he exclaimed looking at her.  “You can’t be serious”.

“DUDE!”

“OH MY GOD!” He looked in the sink where the crying fetus had been and sure enough the deep voice of a man was exiting the lips of the red humanoid clump.

“Okay I can’t anymore,” he said handing Corey the controller and covering his face with his hands.  “Why do you torture me like this!?”

Corey could only laugh curled up on the couch, enjoying his pain.  “It's okay I can play the rest for you if you’re _scawred_!”

Ward adjusted his body nestled up to her and put his head on her lap crossing his arms.  “Oh yes vewry scawred”.

She giggled and sat herself up in a more comfortable position for both of them.  “I’ll protect you,” she said sweetly rubbing his bicep, giving it a squeeze before continuing the game.  “Enjoying the pillow that is my bellay”.

“Very comfortable,” he said with a smile watching her blast through the game.  “Holy shit that’s too fast!  You’re scaring me!”

“Haha,” she mocked evilly. “I am a fearless bitch!  Also I’ve played this before and having you here makes me braver!”

“Well glad I can help while I cower here”.  He nuzzled into her thigh.

“Cower, where all men should be before my presence”.

“Whoa, okay...”

She laughed and continued playing the game.  They sat there in silence for a bit, Ward uttering an “Oh my God” at the game every once in awhile when something crazy happened.  A notification went off on Corey’s phone and she pressed pause on the game to check it.  Ward turned to look at her, laying on his back, as she absentmindedly handled the screen, her other hand holding the controller on his arm.  He took this moment to admire her face, her short red hair glistening with a tinge of blue from the screen.  He liked the color of her eyes, a dark caramel, nearly the same shade as her fringe.  She noticed him and she met his eyes.  She smirked and giggled.  “What?”

Ward sat up keeping his face towards her, placing his hands slowly on either side of the back of couch.  She looked down immediately as their faces got closer trying to hide her smile but she didn’t move a muscle.  While holding onto the couch he moved a hand to her face and she looked in his eyes.  He smiled looking at her lips which parted and took a shaky breath in.  He could feel her muscles tense as he moved closer, their noses touching.  Before moving any further he looked back at her eyes which she closed.  He grinned and paused for a bit.  She squinted with furrowed eyebrows in confusion.  Right when she opened her eyes to see what he was doing he went in all the way, placing his lips on hers.  He pushed her head back against the couch as she giggled and patted his shoulder in annoyance at his earlier antic.  They kissed again and this time it lasted a little longer, their mouths holding each other for a bit.  Corey dropped both devices and moved her hands to Wards hair, running her fingers through the strands enthusiastically.  Before the third kiss she took in another breath, practically sucking out his oxygen through his lips and she pushed against his face with hers.  After their lips finished pressing he pulled away keeping his forehead on hers.  She moved forward for another kiss but met his cheek instead.

“Whoa,” he breathed.  “I was trying to make you lightheaded”. He let out a giggle.

“Ah, ha,” she sighed,  “Oh my God.  Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself.  Was I terrible?”

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes smiling, “Absolutely not”.

Corey sighed, “You sure? You’re only my second”.  She moved her fingers in his hair with a robotic scratching motion, and it tickled his head.  He chuckled and moved back to her face.  

“Guess we could try again,” he said pausing right in front of her mouth, breathing on her lips.  

“Yes!” she whispered excited.  She moved a hand behind his back and the smile left her face for a minute, she looked at his lips intensely, an expression he had never seen on her face before and it stirred something within him.  She moved forward and kissed him deeply, angling her head, he running his fingers through her hair.  She leaned into his hand, moaning at the touch.  Their lips maneuvered together, their heads changing angles every now and then.  She pulled their faces apart, looking like it killed her to do it.  She turned him around and grabbed his legs, to which he complied.

“What are we--” he started but then she motioned to the end of the couch with one hand and put her other on his shoulder, breathless smiling at him the whole time.

“Just, lay down,” she whispered.  “No funny business though,” her eyes were suddenly concerned.

“That’s just fine,” he whispered, mouth to her cheek and settling his back on the couch seat, head on the pillow on the arm.  She laid next to him trying to fit her wider body next to his.  They adjusted until they were angled, his back in the corner of seat and her body mostly lying on his, her leg wrapped around his for security from falling.

“Just making out, that okay?” she asked.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” he answered petting her head.

She let out a relieved sigh, “Okay, thank you”. She pushed her face to his and continued kissing.  They wrapped their arms around each other, hers around his waist and he arched into her arms.  “You like there?”

“Actually,” he smiled sheepishly.  “That's my favorite.  It's comforting”.

“So cute,” she breathed, lips on lips again and rubbing her hand from back to waist on him.  He grabbed that arm enjoying her touch on his clothed body.  She was warm and cuddly.  He did his best not to get too excited.  He couldn't stand the idea of making her uncomfortable, and she had confessed so much of her desires and pretenses to him.  Holding and kissing was fine.  Clothed was fine.  Clothed was preferred. He thought about her comment a few days ago about seeing him in a Regency era tailcoat and riding boots, the way she gushed about Pride and Prejudice and her silly attraction to well structured clothes.  He put that in the back of his mind as maybe a possible future treat for her.  God she was so weird.  She was so happy.  It made him forget the shit hole his life was.  She made him feel like the world was simpler than it was, clearer, brighter.  If only when he was with her.  And he selfishly let his darkness into her light but he couldn’t help it.  He was so desperate to stop drowning before, and for a while he was barely hanging onto a buoy.  She was a boat.  A boat heading to shore and wrapping him in a warm blanket, taking him to safety.

As much as they both wanted to continue they had to come up for air.  She laid in his arms around her waist, his head laid on her bicep, her fingers intertwined in his hair.  She gave his head a kiss and he let the warmth from her lips trickle into his body, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Did I do okay?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” he answered.  “Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And yeah dumb last line but I don't care haha!  
> Follow me for more Ward content, writing and art, on WardMeachumBlog.tumblr.com


End file.
